Aperture Science Security Camera
Security Cameras are used by GLaDOS throughout the test chambers in the Enrichment Center as a way of monitoring the test subjects. Overview *Placing a linked portal underneath a camera will cause it to be detached, followed by a warning (only in Portal) from GLaDOS, in which she refers to the camera as a "vital testing apparatus." *In Portal 2, GLaDOS revealed that the cameras were originally used to capture moments of intense pain and agony in test subjects, and that these photos could be purchased for 5 dollars if the subject survived, but were given to the next subject for free if the previous one died. However, the cameras were repurposed when GLaDOS realized that the photos weren't popular enough. *In Portal, the camera's main lens is a mild orange color with a brown shade in it, and resembles an eye like the cameras found on turrets. *The cameras can rotate 360 degrees, and they follow the players' movements within Test Chambers. *As well as its main video camera, the security camera also has a sensor on its side. *Not a single security camera is featured in any of the maintenance areas or observation rooms of Aperture Laboratories, and it is therefore unknown how, or even if, GLaDOS can monitor Chell's movements during her escape in Portal. Her calls through the Speaker System do not strongly connote that she is able to monitor the escape. Behind the scenes *As seen in an early Portal screenshot, a security camera model from Counter-Strike: Source was used during development as a placeholder to the final model. Trivia *As seen on ApertureScience.com, the image of the security camera feed is green, despite its lens being red. *In Portal, console-spawned cameras do not look at the player, no matter what. *Several detached security cameras can be found in Rattmann Dens, along with the message "She's watching you." *An ''Orange Box'' Achievement, "Camera Shy," requires the player to detach all security cameras from the walls. This is only possible with security cameras attached on concrete walls (thus disregarding those fixed into metal) and not before the ASHPD has been acquired. *One of the unknown Aperture Science employees in Portal 2: Lab Rat states that the cameras, in fact, contain cameras inside them (although this statement may have been a paranoid delusion of Doug).* *In Portal, the cameras are "inactive" (looking down) until the player comes in. *In Portal, the camera's heat sensor is on the top, while in Portal 2, it is on the bottom. *In Portal 2, it is possible to see the old security camera model from Portal being used to scan and check the Aperture Science Sentry Turrets (to see whether the turrets are defective or not) in Chapter 5: The Escape. *In Portal 2, test chamber 19, if placed in a certain area the camera's lens turn green. *If they can, the cameras will stare at Chell through portals. Gallery File:Portal camera.jpg|Security cameras as seen in Portal. File:Portal early.jpg|Early Test Chamber 00, with placeholder Half-Life 2 props, and a Counter-Strike: Source placeholder security camera. File:Portal early camera.png|''Counter-Strike: Source'' security camera model. File:Overlay scrawlings005a.png|Ratman graffiti seen in Ratman Dens and maintenance areas of the Aperture Laboratories. File:Portal detach all cameras.png|"Camera Shy" icon. File:ApertureScience.com screen3.png|The test chamber 00 seen through a security camera, as seen on ApertureScience.com. File:Portal_2_Security_Camera.png|Portal 2 security camera. List of appearances *ApertureScience.com *''Portal'' *''Portal: First Slice'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''Portal 2'' *''The Final Hours of Portal 2'' References Category:Portal Category:Aperture Science technology Category:Security cameras Category:Communication Category:Scott Klintworth designs